The Dark Princess and the Death Eater
by Da Femslash Prince
Summary: Another child is born the same time as the boy who lived. This child is now looking to continue her fathers plan for the wizarding world. And until her father is back she will have to go undercover at Hogwarts. Who is she to harry potter and who is she to a certain death eater locked in Azkaban.
1. Prologue

**The Dark Princess and the Death Eater**

 **(Prologue)**

The year is 1980, and Tom Riddle's wife is giving birth to a baby girl. Now you are probably thinking, 'did Voldemort kidnap a woman and impregnate her'. Well you would be wrong. Tom Riddle fell in love with a girl while he was attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a Ravenclaw, but much more Slytherin then anyone else in Slytherin, accept for Tom Riddle. The Ravenclaws name is Zora Petridis. The moment Tom realized that he was in love with Zora was when, he was torturing a third year gryffindor for calling him a freak who can talk to snakes. _Zora walked around the corner of the dungeons and stopped when she saw Tom and the third year._

" _What are you doing Tom" Zora asked._

 _Tom jumped startled and slightly frightened when he heard her voice, thinking he was caught using an unforgivable curse on a third year. When he turned around he immediately schooled his features not wanting to show any sign that she had startled_

 _him. "Zora, what are you doing down here in the dungeons" Tom said, and was finding it weird that he was scared that she would run away from him and get someone. For some reason he did not want her to be scared of him and run away._

" _Tom where you using the cruciatus curse on that boy"_

" _yes" Tom said finding it difficult to look Zora directly in her eyes. "What did he do" asked Zora. "He insulted me, and called me a freak". "Why would he call you a freak Tom"_

" _BECAUSE HE CAN TALK TO SNAKES" the third year boy yelled, hoping that Zora would run away and get someone to help. Zora gasped and looked at Tom in awe, but Tom didn't see the look of awe on her face, he was too busy looking at the floor, not willing to see the looks of disgust, hatred, and fear on Zora's face. "Is that true Tom can you talk to snakes". "Yes it is true, I can talk to snakes". Tom stood there waiting to hear her running away from him, but the sound he heard was not something he thought he would hear. Screaming, Tom turned around to see the third year boy screaming on the ground and crying. Tom looked up to see Zora standing over the boy with her wand out and glaring with murderous eyes at the boy. "It is very rude to call people names with gifts as magnificent as talking to snakes" Zora said in the most calmingly deadly voice that Tom has ever heard anyone talk in. When Zora was done with her fun she let off the curse and moved to the boy's ear and whispered, "If you ever say anything about what happened here tonight I will hunt you down and feed you to the werewolves in the forest", the third year boy nodded his head vigorously and ran away crying. The third year boy running away knocked Tom out of his shock and he turned to look at Zora standing before him dusting off her cloak as if nothing had just happened. Tom was about to ask Zora why she would do that, but before he could Zora interrupted him. "Would you like to go with me to Hogsmeade this weekend and have a butterbeer than maybe some dinner". Normally Tom would hex someone for interrupting him but he could only say one thing. "Yes"._

Over the years of being together Tom had fallen more and more in love with his dark love, And a few years after Hogwarts he became the Dark Lord Voldemort with his Dark Queen by his side. Zora and Tom both had created Horcruxes so they would never have to leave each other's sides. And in 1980 they are about to give birth to their first child.

Tom is pacing outside of the door to their bedroom in Riddle Manor while one of his Death Eaters who is also a doctor in St. Mungo's is in there with his wife. Thirty minutes later he hears the cry of a baby. When he hears that he bursts through the door to see his wife holding their darling, beautiful new born daughter in her arms. "Isn't she beautiful Tom" Zora says, "Yes, just like her mother". Zora smiles up at him and pulls him down for a kiss. "What should we name her" Zora Asks

Tom looks down at their daughter who looks back up at him with big brown eyes, and smiles down at her. "We will name her,

"Hermione"


	2. Chapter 1

**The Dark Princess and the Death Eater**

 _Flashbacks_ Regular Story Line

 **( Chapter 1 )**

 **POV ( Zora )**

It has been eleven years since the son of a mudblood and a blood traitor stole my Tom away from me. In those six years I have been raising Hermione with the help of loyal death eaters and my good friend Severus. I still remember being told that my husband was dead like it was yesterday.

 _ **11 years ago**_

" _Hermione." The name was perfect. "I love it."_

 _Tom and I sat on the bed staring at our child with love in our eyes. But our moment was ruined by the sound off knocking on our bedroom door. Tom got up from the bed. You could see how angry he was for being interrupted during this family moment because his eyes were glowing red._

" _WHAT?" Tom screamed at the cowering death eater._

" _We found him, my lord. We found the boy."_

" _Where is he?" Tom asked._

" _He is in a cabin, protected by his mudblood and blood traitor parents."_

" _How have you come by this information?"_

" _The mutt, and the rat, my lord."_

 _Tom nodded and motioned for the man to leave._

" _Tom, do you have to go," I asked._

" _Yes my love, I have to kill the boy."_

" _Alright, but come back to me," I said to him as he was putting on his robes._

" _Do not worry, I will always come back to you." And just like that he was gone._

 _A few hours later there was still no sign of Tom and I was getting worried. As I was sitting in the library with Hermione in my arms, the fire place flared, signalling that someone had just flooed into the library. When I looked up I saw it that it was Severus. He looked as if he had just been crying._

" _What is it Severus? is Tom alright?" I asked, getting worried because Tom was not with him._

" _I am sorry, Zora, but the Dark Lord has fallen."_

 _It took all the strength I had to not fall to the ground, but I had to be strong - not only for myself, but for Hermione, too._

" _Where was Bellatrix? Could she not save him?" I asked._

" _No. The Dark Lord ordered all of us to stay outside. Before we could go and help him, the Order and the Ministry were already on their way and we had to leave."_

 _Zora could not stop the tears from falling._

 _Severus watched as the normally strong woman had her world crushed around her. He rushed to her side and knelt down at her legs. "Zora, I am so sorry I could not save him, I tried but I couldn't."_

" _It's okay, Severus. I know it was not your fault." Zora sat there in the library, her heart crushed with grief over the loss of her husband._

 **NO POV**

 _[ Hermione Age 6 ]_

 _Hermione was now six years old, and Zora needed to make sure that if anything happened to her, Hermione was protected and cared for until she was old enough. Zora decided that, if anything were to happen, the only people she could trust enough to take care of her daughter would be either Hermione's soul mate or Bellatrix. Bella was not the mothering type and, since Zora had no idea how to find out who Hermione's soul mate was, she decided to reach out for help._

" _Severus, I will be needing your aid with a task," Zora told him when he appeared in her living room._

" _What is it you need, Zora?" Severus asked._

" _I need you to make a potion that can find Hermione's soul mate."_

 _Severus sat on the couch in shock. "Why would you need to know who her soul mate is at her age?"_

" _If I can not protect Hermione, I will need someone to take care of her who I can trust."_

 _Severus nodded, still not fully understanding. "The potion should take two weeks to be ready," he said, and apparated away to begin the task._

 _Two weeks later, Severus returned with a CRACK. In his hand was a vial._

" _Finally you are here! Is that the potion?" Zora exclaimed eagerly._

" _Yes it is." Severus replied, handing Zora the vial. "You must take a hair from Hermione and put it into the potion," he instructed._

 _Zora took a hair off Hermione's head and put it in the potion. As she placed the hair in, the potion turned a bright orange._

" _Why is it glowing?" she asked._

" _The only reason this potion would change color is if the soul mate is the same sex as the person whose hair went into the potion."_

" _Does that mean Hermione's soul mate is... female?"_

" _Yes" Severus said._

" _Well who is it?" Zora demanded._

" _Hermione must drink the potion for her soul mate to be transported to her." Severus explained._

 _Zora gave Hermione the potion to drink. After Hermione drained the vial, a small vortex appeared in front of them where they stood, and Bellatrix Lestrange appeared._

" _What is going on? Where am I." Bellatrix yelled, not seeing her old friend._

" _Bellatrix?" Zora asked, shocked that her daughter's soul mate was her dearest friend._

 _Bellatrix turned around fast, recognizing Zora's voice. "Zora, how good to see you so soon! It has not been more than a week."_

 _Zora could not say anything. She was too shocked. The same could be said for Severus. Bellatrix looked at both of them like they were crazy and was just about to say something but she heard a tiny laugh from behind her._

 _She turned around to yell at whoever was in the room with them but she could not say anything. Bellatrix was standing still, staring at the little six year old who she hadn't seen since birth. Bellatrix hadn't seen Hermione because she reminded bella of her dead master and it was to painful. As Bellatrix stared at Hermione she felt an electric charge go through her body and it brought her to her knees._

 _Bellatrix falling to the ground knocked Zora and Severus from their shock. Zora rushed to her friend and helped her stand up._

" _What the fuck was that?" Bella demanded._

" _Please, Bella, do try not to be so crass in front of my daughter." Zora said, annoyed that her friend would blatantly say such a crude muggle word._

" _Sorry, but what was that." Bellatrix asked._

" _We have made a potion that would find Hermione's soul mate so that, if anything happened to me, her soul mate would be able to take care of her."_

 _Bellatrix was looking at them, lost, for a moment before realization came to her. She snapped her head over to look at a smiling and giggling Hermione who was staring at her mass of dark unkempt hair. "I am her soul mate?"_

" _Yes, it appears you are." Zora replied._

 _As Bellatrix watched hermione she would deny it, you could clearly see a small smile on the dark womans face._

It has been five years since Bellatrix found out she was Hermione's soul mate and one year since her imprisonment in Azkaban for the Longbottom's torture. Hermione is eleven years old and has been told that Bellatrix is her soulmate. She must wait until Bella escapes to see her soulmate and best friend again.

Now, she must go undercover at Hogwarts and befriend the Boy Who Lived and bring her father back from the dead. It will certainly be interesting at Hogwarts now that Hermione Riddle, The Dark Princess, is here.

{ I do not own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does }

I made some changes to the story.

1: Bellatrix is only in Azkaban for five years.

2: Hermione is evil. Duh :)

3: Severus is definitely evil.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hermione Riddle was in a horrible mood. She has been upset ever since her Mother and Aunt told her she had to befriend Harry Potter. "HE KILLED MY FATHER!" Hermione yelled. "HOW COULD I POSSIBLY BEFRIEND HIM AND _NOT_ KILL HIM!"

"Sweetheart, you know as well as I that the boy is your father's to kill." Zora told her angry daughter. She waited until Hermione was calm enough to continue. "I know you do not want to do this, but it is necessary. You want to be able to see Bella again, don't you?" she asked, knowing that her daughter would do anything to see her best friend again.

"Of course I want to see her again." Hermione said sadly.

"Well if you don't do what is expected of you, and you don't help your father come back, you might never see Bella again."

Hermione, knowing what her mother was telling her was true, sighed in defeat. "I just... I will not be able to talk to Draco and Pansy in public. I'll have to pretend to be a filthy Mudblood," she hissed with disgust.

Zora had told her daughter she would have to pretend to be a mudblood by the name Granger.

"I know honey, but if you are really missing your friend and cousin, there is always the forest."

"But Mom, there are giant spiders and werewolves in the forest." She said this calmly, but Zora could easily see the hidden flicker of fear in her daughter's eyes.

"Hermione, are you telling me that the daughter of Lord Voldemort is scared of werewolves and spiders?" Zora said mockingly.

"No, of course not." Hermione said, trying to play it off.

"Good. Besides, the beasts in the forest are loyal to your father, so they won't bother you. Now, you will do everything you can to befriend the Potter boy, do you understand me?" she told her daughter, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes Mother, I understand." She would do anything she could to be able to see her father and Bellatrix again.

"Good. Now, you are leaving for Hogwarts in one week. Let's go to Diagon Alley and get what you need for school," she said, walking towards the fireplace to floo.

With a shout of "Diagon Alley," she was gone. Hermione grumpily followed her mother's lead.

 **Diagon Alley**

Zora handed Hermione the Hogwarts supply list."Ok honey, here is your letter. It has everything you need for school."

Hermione looked at the paper and read:

 **Uniform**

First year students will require:

3 plain work robes ( Black )

1 pointed hat ( Black )

1 Winter Cloak ( Black )

 **Course Books**

The standard book of spells ( Grade 1 )

A history of Magic

Magical Theory

A Beginners Guide of Transfiguration

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

Magical Drafts and Potions

Fantastic Beasts and Where to find Them

 **Other Equipment**

1 Wand

1 Cauldron

1 Telescope

1 Set of Brass Scales

1 Set of Crystal Vials

"Now dear, let's go to Gringotts Bank first, then we will get your school robes from Madam Malkin's."

After they got money from Gringotts, they went straight to Madam Malkin's to get robes.

"Mother, why must I get these robes?" Hermione asked, looking with disgust at the robes she had to buy.

Zora shot her daughter a glare that quieted her.

Once they'd gotten all of the school supplies, they made their way to Ollivanders to get Hermione a wand.

"Ah, Mrs. Riddle! I wondered when I would be seeing you again," Ollivander said, appearing on a ladder.

"Mr. Ollivander, I am here to buy a wand for my daughter."

Ollivander smiled and walked to the back of his shop. When he came back, he was holding a red velvet case. "This wand I believe will be a perfect fit for you," he said, opening the box and handing the wand inside to Hermione.

The wand was a vine wood, 10 ¾, with a Dragon heartstring core. Hermione held the wand in her hands waiting to see if it would choose her. When she swished her hand, it shot out little explosions of light and glitter.

"Just as I thought." Ollivander said with a smile. "The wand you hold has only one sibling with the same core, from the same dragon," Ollivander told her.

"Who has the sister wand?" Hermione asked him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," he replied.

Hermione's head shot up to look at Ollivander with wide eyes. He looked right back at her with a smile and a knowing look. "That will be seven galleons."

When they got everything that Hermione needed for school, they went back home and Hermione went right to sleep.

While she was sleeping, she was transported to Azkaban, right into Bellatrix's cell, as she was every night. Ever since Bella was taken away from her, she had been begging and pleading with her mother to put a spell on her that would allow her to be transported in her sleep right to Bella. It wasn't just a dream, Hermione was really sent to Bella, it was just in _her_ dreams.

"Bella, mother and I were just in Diagon Alley to get all of my school supplies." Hermione told her excitedly.

"That is wonderful. Are you excited to go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am excited, but also not." Hermione said sadly.

"Oh? And why not, dear?"

Hermione smiled and blushed at the term of endearment. "I have to go undercover for mother and father."

"Well you should be happy that you get to help your father come back."

"You don't understand, Bella, I have to pretend to be a mudblood and change my last name. And I have to befriend Harry Potter!"

Bellatrix hissed at the name of the boy who cost her soul mate her father.

"I am so very sorry you have to do that, my dear." Bellatrix told her, then went suddenly very pale and wide eyed. "My dear, you need to leave now - I am afraid the dementors are coming." Bellatrix was frightened, not only for herself, but for Hermione also. She did not want Hermione to see the hell she had to endure while being in Azkaban. But Hermione wasn't stupid; she knew that Bellatrix was put through unimaginable suffering.

"I will make sure you are freed, Bella." Hermione said.

"Goodbye Bella" Hermione said, and she was gone.

"Goodbye, my love."

 **1 Week Later**

 **King's Cross Station**

Zora and Hermione were walking to platform 9 ¾. Hermione was walking with a hood over her head so know one would see her face just yet.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Hermione asked.

"Because no one can know that you're walking with me. If they see your face, it could blow your cover," Zora replied.

"Why don't you just put a glamour on me?"

"Because the charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, would be able to spot a glamour easily," she explained and Hermione dropped the subject.

When they finally got to 9 ¾, Zora turned to her daughter and hugged her, whispering her goodbye - she could not get her voice to work with the emotion she was feelling. "Goodbye, Hermione."

"Good bye, Mom," Hermione whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Be strong, sweetheart, and I will see you on holiday. Make me proud."

"I will, Mother."

After Zora had gone, Hermione went through the barrier. When she had put her belongings on the train, she got on and saw her cousin and friend walking to the back of the train. She knew that she couldn't sit with them. They were going to be Slytherin, and she had to be in any house Potter went too. Draco and Pansy spotted her. Pansy had tears in her eyes because she wanted to be with her friend, but couldn't. Draco's face was hard, but you could see the sadness in his eyes as well.

Hermione found an empty compartment and went in, hoping she would be alone, but luck was not on her side. A boy with a toad came into the compartment and asked if he could sit. Hermione, being the well raised Pureblood, wanted to tell the boy to sod off, but she knew she couldn't and said, "Of course." She learned that the boy's name was Neville Longbottom. She had to bite her lip to stop a laugh from coming out of her mouth, not only from his name, but because this boy was the child of the couple Bellatrix went to prison for torturing.

A few hours into the trip, Neville's toad decided to run away. Hermione did not personally care if the toad died, but when Neville asked for her help to find it, she had to help so her cover would not be blown.

Hermione was in the last compartment when she finally saw him; the boy that took her father away and ruined her family. Harry Potter. She stood there staring at him, trying to refrain from cursing him where he sat. He was sitting with a red headed boy, who obviously was a Weasley, and a disgustingly large amount of sweets. It seemed like the Weasel was about to try his hand at magic.

"Have you seen a toad?" Hermione asked, trying to distract herself from saying something rude about the amount of sweets they had in front of them. "A boy named Neville lost one."

"No." Ron said

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see, then," Hermione said, wanting to have a good laugh.

"Ok." Ron replied. He cleared his throat and said a bogus spell she knew would not work.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, my brothers taught it to me."

"I've tried some spells and they all worked for me," Hermione said. She couldn't help letting a little Pureblood smugness leak through.

"For, example," Hermione walked up to Potter and repaired his glasses with _Reparo_ incantation.

"Oh my! You're Harry Potter." Hermione said with false awe. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Ronald Weasley." Ron said, not liking that he was being ignored.

"Charmed." Hermione said with a sneer. Hermione got up to leave, when she turned around to look at Ron.

"You've got dirt on your face, you know." And with that she turned around and walked away.

When Hermione stepped off of the train, she had to follow a half breed giant by the name of Hagrid. Hermione did not like Hagrid and had to stop herself from glaring at the half breed.

After they left the train, all the first years had to get on a boat to cross the lake. On the way, she saw her cousin chatting with two boys. One of the boys was fat, while they other was fat but taller. Draco looked at his cousin and gave her a small barely noticeable smile.

All the first years were told to stay outside the Great Hall after Professor McGonagall explained to them all about the four Hogwarts houses.

Hermione watched as Draco began chatting with Potter. He was trying to get Harry to trust him, but Potter was not buying it.

When McGonagall came back out, she told all of them to go inside the Great Hall, stand at the bottom of the stairs, and wait to be called up and sorted.

After Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, Hermione knew that she would have to be sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Hermione Granger!" McGonagall called.

Hermione made her way up to the stool, and sat down.

" _Hermione Granger, but your given name is not that._

 _What is your given name?_

 _Hermione Riddle, daughter to Zora Riddle and Tom Riddle._

 _Daughter of Lord Voldemort, sent here as a spy for your father,_

 _Do not worry, I am sworn to keep the secrets of the wearer's head,_

 _What to do, What to do? Slytherin would do for you,_

 _The plan is set, They all should fret, you are a threat, but not yet,_

 _You have to do, what you need to do, to have your father with you,_

 _I have decided, don't be misguided, you will be_ GRYFFINDOR!

Hermione was relieved to be away from that hat. She walked down to take a seat next to Potter and Weasley.

After everyone was done being sorted, Dumbledore made a dull speech, after he was done, food was summoned.

Hermione looked up to see Ron smiling at her with food all around his face. She tried to return the smile, but it came off more as a cringe. _This will be the longest months of my life_ , Hermione thought.


	4. Chapter 3 ( SS part 1)

**After everyone was done being sorted, Dumbledore made a dull speech. After he was done, food was summoned.**

 **Hermione looked up to see Ron smiling at her with food all around his face. She tried to return the smile, but it came off more as a cringe** _._ _ **These will be the longest months of my life,**_ **she thought.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Gryffindor's follow me please."

Hermione decided very early that she hated Ron and Percy Weasley. Percy Weasley, in her opinion, was a complete prat. Ron was the same, but more of an idiot. The only Weasleys Hermione did not hate at the moment were the twins, Fred and George.

"Keep an eye on the staircases - they like to change," Percy said.

 _Really? From the way they are moving around and what I read in "Hogwarts, a History," I never would have guessed that the staircases liked to move,_ Hermione thought sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

While the group of Gryffindors followed Percy up to their dorms, Hermione was looking at the moving pictures. Some of the paintings she saw on the walls were the same paintings that hung on the walls of her manor. Hermione was worried for a second that the paintings would give her away, but she soon relaxed when they smiled and slyly winked at her as she passed them.

When the first years got to the dorm, Hermione had to stop herself from vomiting because of the sheer amount of red and gold she had to live with for the time being. Hermione felt she would do anything to be down in the dungeons with her best friend and cousin in the Slytherin common room.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor common room," Percy told them. "Boy's Dorm is upstairs to the right, and girl's the same to your left. You will find that all your belongings have already been brought up."

Hermione went straight up to her dorm, not wanting to be around the Griffindors anymore. When she got up to the room, she immediately hopped onto her bed and closed the drapes. She lay on her bed looking up at the red and gold surrounding her and tried closing her eyes. She was hoping she might drift off, but all she could see was gold and red. Exasperated, she grabbed her wand from her bedside table and waved it around her. Before her eyes, the sheets and curtains turned a wonderful shade of green, black, and silver. Finally satisfied, she crawled under her sheets and fell into a peaceful sleep, excited to tell Bellatrix all about her horrid day surrounded by Gryffindors and Harry Potter.

 **( Time Skip )**

 **( 1st Potions Class)**

Hermione sat at her desk in potions class listening to the other students chatter.

Across the room, Draco sat at his desk talking to his friends, Crabbe and Goyle, while subtly looking at his cousin. Draco did not like it when his parents told him he could have no contact with Hermione while they were at Hogwarts. He did not like that he had to wait until holiday breaks to speak to her again.

BANG. The door burst open and revealing Severus Snape.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in my class," said the professor as he strode into the room. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potions. To those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to ensnare the senses, to brew glory, and even how to put a stopper on death."

Hermione sat there and watched her self-proclaimed Godfather wow everyone in the room.

When she was younger, Hermione loved to visit her godfather and do all sorts of potions with him - mostly concoctions that could be used to harm someone in some way, but she loved to do it.

Most of the class just sat there staring up at Snape with awe and fear crossing their faces, while Hermione viewed them with annoyance and condescension. Yeah, Severus could be scary, but to her he was nothing but a pet snake.

"Then again, maybe some off you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough, To Not. Pay. Attention." Snape snapped, staring right at Harry Potter.

Hermione looked over at the boy, who was writing on a piece of paper and clearly oblivious. She glared at Potter's head and elbowed him, wishing she could do it harder and actually cause him some pain.

By the end of class, Hermione was frustrated that Snape had not allowed her to answer all of his incredibly easy questions, but she knew that he was just playing his part - at least he had made Potter look like a complete idiot.

 **( Flying Lesson )**

 **"** Good Afternoon Class." Madam Hooch said approaching her class of first years.

"Good Afternoon Madam Hooch."

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for, everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick." All the first years stepped up to their respective broomstick and listened as Madam Hooch explained what to do to get their broom. Hermione was not surprised at all when Neville Longbottom lost control of his broom.

"HELP!" Neville yelled as he propelled towards the castle wall." THUD. Neville slammed into the wall falling right to the ground. Madam Hooch rushed over to Neville's body lying on the ground. Hooch told the students that Neville had a broken wrist, and she took him to the hospital wing.

"Did you see his face." Draco said as he picked up Neville's fallen remembrall.

"Maybe if the fat lump gave this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat ass." Draco said snidely. Hermione tried to hide the laugh that was bubbling up inside of her as Draco said that, but she was not good at hiding the small smile that broke free from her lips. Draco saw the small smile and he smiled to himself, happy that even though he can't talk to his cousin, he could still make her laugh.

"Give it here Malfoy." Potter said walking up to Draco. Hermione's smile completely disappeared when she saw Potter trying to ruin her cousins fun.

"No. I think I will leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco got on his broom and flew up into the air. Potter was going to follow but Hermione stopped him.

"Harry no way, you heard what Hooch said, besides you don't even know how to fly."

Harry ignored Hermione and flew up to Draco. Hermione stood their watching as potter tried to play hero, _I will probably have to deal with Potter playing hero a lot,_ Hermione thought with a glare to Harry.

Hermione was fuming as she walked through the hallway. _How dare that Potter brat make a fool out of my cousin!_ Hermione thought. At least she got a good laugh at that Longbottom boy's misfortune. It might be a little bit her fault that Neville's broom acted up, but it was a mischievous dark witches idea.

Hermione didn't know how it had happened, but Potter and Weasley almost got her killed by a giant three headed dog _and_ almost caught by Filch. She could have dealt with the dog easily with all the training she had prior to Hogwarts, but she could not have escaped being expelled from Hogwarts if she'd been caught out of bed late at night in a forbidden corridor. That night, Hermione had an earful of what Bella would do to Potter and Weasley if anything had happened to her. She just sat there and smiled at the protectiveness her soul mate had for her.

 **( After Charms Class )**

' _It's Levioosa, not Leviosaa. She's a Nightmare honestly, no wonder she doesn't have any friends_.'

The words rang in Hermione's ears as she marched down the corridors of the dungeon, furious. How dare that little ginger-haired prick insult her like that!

 _I have more friends than he could make in a lifetime, and all of them would be more than happy to kill that little shit,_ she thought. When Hermione reached the bathroom, she let all her pent up anger and frustration out on everything in the room, destroying stalls and sinks.

" _Bombarda",_ she screamed at the wall. Moments later, it crumbled.

Just before she was going to destroy the door, she heard a growl.

" **I smell you."**

"Who's there," Hermione yelled.

The door opened and in walked a troll. Hermione would have been screamed if she hadn't been well trained not to show fear.

 **"You smell like darkness... and power."**

"I am the daughter of Tom Riddle and Zora Riddle," she told the troll.

 **"The Dark Lord and Zora Riddle. Of course. I knew Zora Riddle when she went here. She protected me from being found and killed. I liked her. As for the Dark Lord, I am loyal to him, which means I am loyal to you, little princess."**

"Thank you. Do you have a name?"

 **"My given name was Jabir, but Zora called me Makas."**

"Well Makas, it's nice to meet you." she said with a smile. Makas would make a good ally to Hermione and Zora should they need him.

 **"Little princess, I can smell two younglings coming. Should I get rid of them?"** the troll asked.

"No, but if you want I can get you out of the castle and send you to my Manor where my mother can shelter you."

Makas nodded.

"Now, pretend to attack me," she instructed.

Moments later, Potter and Weasley burst in and, after fumbling around for a while, "defeated" the creature.

Once Makas was in custody, Hermione secretly told Severus to send the troll to Zora at their Manor so that she might have a little more protection. Snape readily complied.

 **( Quidditch Game )**

Hermione was getting ready to head down to the quidditch pitch to watch the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. She really did not want to, not only does she hate the game, but she has to go and support Gryffindor and cheer for her "friend" Potter.

During the match, Hermione noticed that Harry's broom was acting up, she thought maybe it was Draco or maybe Severus, but it was not. Hermione had to keep up appearances and go try to "stop" Severus when Ron said that it was Snape messing with Harry's broom. Severus was not happy when Hermione told him that she needed to set his robe on fire in the middle of a match, in front of teachers and students, but he knew that it had to be done. Later that night, Hermione sat in a small room listening to the delighted, mad, and crazy dark witch laughing her head off when hermione told her Snape's reaction to getting set on fire.

 **Message from Da Prince…**

 **Hello everyone, I am sorry for the Long wait. I am at the end of my Junior year and I am studying for my finals in two weeks, and I am taking my SATs tomorrow, so yeah. But, my school year ends in 3 weeks so after that I will have 2 months of writing, update the ( Lycan War ) and maybe start up a new story .**

 **Shout out to [White Serpent] I might write the story you suggested. Speaking off, if you have any suggestions for femslash stories that you would like me to write, go ahead and put the suggestion in the review or PM. I probably won't be able to do a lot of suggested stories, but I can get a few. And they do not need to be Harry Potter or Twilight related.**

 **Message End**


	5. Christmas Holiday

**[Hello everyone, I had complaints about me following the book storyline and to not do that, so after thinking about that I have decided to stop. After I am done following the storyline of the first book, I will write chapters that start after Hermione comes back from that school year, or I will just write the major plots that happen in that story and then bump the time to after that year. I will do this until Hermione's 4th year during the Goblet of Fire, I have some big plans for that shh not going to spoil but there will be something adding to her life hehe. The reason I will return to somewhat following the storyline is because their are so many major plots that include her father coming back that I just can't work my way around that without going into the story. After 4th year though it will be all my own. Thank you for your patience.]**

 _Later that night, Hermione sat in a small room listening to the delighted, mad, and crazy dark witch laughing her head off after hermione told her Snape's reaction to getting set on fire._

Hermione could not have been any happier to step off the Hogwarts Express, she was so excited to finally be home for the holidays. Hermione tried to avoided the sea of red haired blood traitors while she walked over to the barrier, but luck was not on her side.

"Hermione, where are you going," Ron yelled as he ran up to her.

Hermione stopped walking and sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she turned around and mustered up the best fake smile she could.

"I'm going home for the holidays Ronald." Hermione said.

"Oh, see you after the holidays." Ron said walking back to his family.

Hermione let out a breath of relief when Ron walked away from her, and she turned back to the barrier and walked through.

( Narcissa )

Narcissa Malfoy stood in the alley way next to the train station waiting for her goddaughter to return from her months away, as soon as she saw Hermione walk out of the station she beamed and quickly sent a patronus to Hermione to tell her she was in the alley. Narcissa waved over to Hermione when she saw Narcissa standing there.

( Hermione )

Hermione quickly made her way over to Narcissa smiling and practically skipping with her joy, but she was a pureblood witch and she would hold her excitement in until they got back home.

"Cissy, I am so happy to see you, I could not stand to stay in the company of mudbloods."

"I know honey, but now we will go home and you will be in the company of pure." Narcissa said. Hermione grabbed Narcissa's arm, and with a CRACK, they were gone.

Hermione walked right out of the room Narcissa had apparated in and made her way to the library where she new her mother would be.

"MOM!" Hermione yelled running right into her mother's waiting arms.

"Hermione, I missed you so much, how are you honey, how is Hogwarts."

"It is absolutely dreadful mother, I can't stand being around the blood traitors and mudbloods." Hermione complained.

"Oh honey i'm sorry, but you know that this is required to get your father back." Zora told her daughter

"I know mother, I just don't like it." Hermione said.

Zora held her daughter close while hermione snuggled closer in her mother's embrace.

"Have you talked with Bella?" Zora asked.

Hermione instantly shot up with wide joyful eyes at the mention of her best friend and soul mate.

"Yes I have, she was very happy when I told her I set Severus's robes on fire." Hermione said

"You set Severus's robes on fire?" Zora asked.

"Yes she did." Severus said as he stepped out of the bright green flames and fireplace.

"Why?" Zora asked.

"Someone was messing with harry's broom stick during a quidditch match, so to keep up appearances I had to stop the person Ronald Weasley thought it was." Hermione told her mother.

"Who was it really thought, because I know Severus would not do something that stupid in front of teachers and students." Zora asked

"I'm not entirely sure mother, but I have a good idea." Hermione said.

 **Christmas Day**

Hermione woke up bright and early ready for Christmas, she jumped right out off bed and ran to her cousin's room and jumped on him.

"WAKE UP DRACO, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Hermione yelled in his ear.

"AHH." Draco yelled, falling out of his bed.

"Hermione, why." Draco dramatically said faced down on the floor not moving.

"Because, IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Hermione yelled again in his ear before running away from and annoyed Draco. As the two cousins chased eachother around the manor, the adults woke up and got themselves ready for a long day.

While the whole family was sitting around the living room laughing and smiling, Hermione and Draco were opening, gift, after gift, after gift. Snape showed up sometime later to give his gift to the family. While the adults planned their annual family dinner, Draco and Hermione went outside to play with book of dark spells Severus got for them.

"Let's try this one," Hermione said. "It's called _Skotos._ " Hermione said

"What does it do?" Draco asked looking a little frightened.

"Let's find out."

Hermione stood up and raised her wand arm, and pointed it to the sky yelling SKOTOS.

All off a sudden, the sky went black, and the wind whipped around them. Draco yelled to hermione to stop, but Hermione was frozen in place. All around her she could see shadows and hear evil, dark laughing, she was completely surrounded by shadows and ghosts.

 _ **Do you smell that master, she smells powerful.**_

 _ **She does smell powerful, and dark.**_

 _ **What should we do with her master.**_

 _ **I do not know, she has potential.**_

 _ **You there girl, what is your name.**_

"Hermione Riddle."

 _ **Riddle you say, hmm we know of a riddle, Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

"That is my father."

 _ **Well then I see know reason to kill you.**_

"Why?" Hermione asked.

 _ **Your father owes us a debt, 4000 souls, and since he is not alive at the moment, you will have to give us our souls. Until your father is back, you owe us a debt.**_

The shadow grabbed Hermione's hand and burned it. Hermione screamed out in pain while the shadows laughed and disappeared. Hermione from the pain dropped to her knees and passed out.

"Hermione wake up." Draco was yelling at his cousin who was lying on the ground.

"What, Draco what happened?" Hermione asked looking around, she was in her room.

"I don't know, one minute we were trying out a spell, the next you pass out and there is a mark on your hand." Draco said. Hermione looked down at her hand and gasped. There in the middle off her hand was a symbol of a skull with a triangle on it's head.

"Hermione are you ok?" Zora asked as she came running into the room.

"Yes mother i'm fine."

"I knew you weren't ready for that book." Zora sobbed.

"Hermione what is that on your hand?" Severus asked.

Hermione lifted her hand to show him. Zora gasped and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"You were marked." Severus said.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"You owe them a debt, what was it?" Severus asked.

"I don't know, they said something about 4000 souls."

"Oh my baby, that was your father's burden to bear, it should not have been passed to you." Zora said.

"What do you mean Mother?" Hermione asked.

"That should be saved for another time, right now you have to get ready, your train to school leaves tomorrow." Zora said standing up.

"What! How long was i asleep for?" Hermione asked wide eyed.

Zora turned around at the door looking sad.

"A week."

Hermione could not stop thinking about what her mother said. _'that was your father's burden to bear'._ As she got ready to apparate to Kings Cross, her mother took her in her arms.

"Stop thinking about it honey, I will explain in due time."

"Ok mother."

Hermione got out of her mother embrace, and took Narcissa's arm, with a CRACK, they were gone. Hermione quickly said goodbye to her godmother, and walked into the train station.

Luck was with her this time as she snuck into an empty compartment without being seen by the red headed traitors. Hermione sat on the train as it journeyed to Hogwarts think,

'What could my father have done to owe 4000 souls to death himself.'


	6. Chapter 6

_My beautiful daughter Hermione. It is time for me to rise and take my place among the living again. You have done well these last three years, and I have never been more proud of you. You have accomplished so much and I am proud to call you my daughter and Heir._

 _ **First Year**_

" _ **Hermione, how am I supposed to find the Sorcerer's Stone?"**_

" _ **Harry it is very simple where it could be. What room in the castle have we been where there is a monster guarding something." Hermione asked him.**_

" _ **You mean the three headed dog. How could there be something in there?" Harry asked.**_

" _ **Did you not see the trap door under his paw?"**_

" _ **You think that's where the Sorcerer's Stone is." Harry asked.**_

" _ **Yes. Go take Ron and find the Stone Harry." Hermione said.**_

" _ **Aren't you going to come?"**_

" _ **No Harry, this is your mission."**_

 _You tricked him into going down to my Chamber, and you gave that stupid little blood treacherous Weasley my diary, allowing me to worm my way into her mind._

 _ **Second Year**_

" _ **Ginny look what I found" Hermione said.**_

" _ **What is it?" Ginny asked, walking over to Hermione.**_

" _ **It's the diary of someone who went to Hogwarts many years ago. It might have locations of secret passageways and other cool secrets." Hermione lied.**_

" _ **Oh cool, can I have it, I know you would never break any rules so there is no reason for you to have it." Ginny said, staring at the book.**_

 _ **Hermione glared at Ginny with burning eyes.**_

" _ **You're right I would never break any rules. Here take it." Hermione said, handing over the diary**_

 _And most importantly you helped release my trusted spy Sirius Black. You have proven yourself capable of my next task. In two weeks time the Quidditch World Cup begins. I will be organizing a Attack after the game. My purpose is to kill and capture all the disgusting mudbloods and muggles in attendances. My death eaters know who you are my dear, so you won't be in any danger. Barty Crouch Jr will be there, and I need you to help him capture Alastor Moody. Crouch will be posing as Moody this year to keep an eye on Potter and Igor during the Triwizard Tournament. The final thing I need you to do my dear is, enchant the Wizard Cup and put Potter's name in the Goblet of Fire. Crouch is not strong enough to do it on his own. You do this my daughter, and I will be reborn and then I will free every one of my death eaters from Azkaban, and you my dear will be reunited with your soul mate, Bellatrix. Wake now my daughter and help me return._

Dark red eyes snapped open.

"Yes father."


	7. Chapter 7

_(Hermione POV)_

"Mother I am going to the World Cup."

"Why honey?" Zora asked confused because she knows Hermione is not a fan of quidditch.

"Father contacted me in a dream and told me I needed to go." Hermione told her mother.

"Why does your father need you to go?" Zora asked.

"I need to help Barty Crouch Jr kidnap Alastor Moody." Hermione said just as the flu flared and a man stepped out.

"Yes, and we best be on our way, a few more Death Eaters are waiting for us outside Moody's house." Barty Crouch Jr said as he walked up to the two women.

Hermione nodded to him and turned to her mother to give her a kiss on the cheek.

As she was about to step in the fireplace, she disguised herself with a glamour.

 **Quidditch World Cup**

Hermione was walking through the rowdy crowds of drunk Ireland fans trying to get back to the tent where she would meet Harry and Ron after they were done embarrassing themselves in front of Victor Krum. While Hermione was walking, she slammed into a drunk man who stood in front of her.

"Move out of the way." Hermione said to the man who dared stand in her way.

"My aren't you a cute little witch." the drunk irish man slurred.

"I am not going to tell you again." Hermione threatened. The drunk man just smirked at her and laughed and went to grab her ass.

"Why don't we go back to my tent and I can try to make you more respectable."

Hermione glared at the man, and was about to yell at him when a man came up behind the drunk man and pushed him off of her. "Why don't you go away before I kill you." The man said. "Whatever. I don't need this little whore." The drunk man said glaring at the man, then turned to look at Hermione.

"Your boyfriend won't be around all the time." The drunk man said with a smile. Hermione watched as the drunk man walked away. Hermione turned to the man who saved her.

"Thank you for that sir." Hermione said.

"It was no problem. We can't have anything happen to our princess can we." The man said with a smile. Hermione looked up at the man as he said that.

"Who are you?" Hermione said suspiciously. The man smiled and lifted his glamour for a second. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Barty, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"First, i'm saving the princess from a drunk man who dares touch her. Second I was sent here to watch you and to conjure our mark." Barty told her. "Well thank you for saving me but I could have dealt with him myself." Hermione told him.

"I know you could have." Barty told her.

"How is Moody?" Hermione asked.

"Miserable." Barty told her with a smile.

"Good." Hermione said with a identical smile. Just then, they heard screaming.

"I guess it's starting." Hermione said smirking evilly.

 **Platform 9 ¾**

"Hermione, tell me again why we have that man in our basement." Zora asked her daughter as they were walking to the train.

"Because, he thought he could make advances on me at the World Cup and get away with it." Hermione told Zora.

"Ok honey."

Hermione and Zora both walked to the platform just as the Weasleys came through the barrier. Zora quickly put on her glamour to pose as Hermione's muggle mother.

"Have a great year honey. I'll miss you." Zora said to her daughter.

"I'll miss you to mother." Hermione said hugging her mother.

Hermione walked to the train and found an empty compartment. She sat down just as the train started to move. Hermione fell asleep and again was transported to the cell she new like the back of her hand.

"Hello my love." Bellatrix said with a smile, happy to see her soul mate again.

"Hi Bella." Hermione said with a smile. Hermione walked over to Bella and hugged her.

"We will be together soon. It's almost time for my father to rise again." Hermione said with a smile. Bellatrix smiled to. She was happy that she would be able to get out of this hell hole and be reunited with her dark lord again, but she was more excited to finally be able to hold her soul mate for real instead of just in this dream reality.

"Are you excited for this year?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'm more excited about who I'll see again this year." Hermione said with a smile.

Bellatrix smiled to. "Are you excited." Bellatrix asked, knowing the answer already.

"Very." Hermione said. Hermione was about to say something else, but she felt herself starting to wake up. Before she knew it, she felt Ron shaking her yelling her name.

"Hermione wake up!" Ron yelled.

"What Ronald." Hermione said glaring at him.

"Will you help me with a new spell Fred and George taught me?" Ron asked.

Hermione just glared at him, and Ron left saying he would just ask Ginny.

Hermione was right about to go back to sleep when she heard a voice in her mind. ' _I will see you soon Hermione. I love you.'_ The voice said. Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she looked around hoping to see the person behind the voice. Hermione couldn't see the owner of the voice, but she smiled knowing that there connection and bond was growing. "I love you to Fleur.


End file.
